


Watching

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [3]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, Fluff, Homework, Kissing, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After finishing their boring homework, Jasmine and Sammy try to find something to watch on the TV. They have limited success, but they don’t really care; at least they’re spending time together.[Prompt 2: Watching]





	Watching

It has taken them three hours, but Jasmine and Sammy have finally finished their homework. And, as Jasmine’s aunt won’t be around to pick her up for another two hours, they’ve got a load of time to just hang out.

“So, what do you want to do?” Sammy asks, looking at her girlfriend as Jasmine shoves her textbooks back into their bag.

Ever since she left home and moved in with her adopted family, Sammy still finds it hard to believe that she’s got a choice in her life. Because she never got to actually make her own choices back with her biological family, especially when Amy and her mom were around. But after her time on _Total_ _Drama_ , she finally left home and got adopted by a loving couple, and her life feels on track for the first time in her life.

And then Jasmine moved to her town and their friendship from their time on _Total Drama_ blossomed and then… and now they’re dating. But she never dated anyone before, so she’s not the best at dating. So she often feels awkward with Jasmine, because she doesn’t know what to do on dates. Which is why she asks Jasmine what she wants to do, because Jasmine has always been better at making decisions.

“Um… why don’t we just watch some TV?” Jasmine suggests, smiling.

Sammy smiles. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Holding Jasmine’s hand, Sammy heads down to the living room. Jenny, her adopted mom, is in the kitchen as they walk past it.

“Hello, Jasmine, dear,” Jenny says.

Jasmine smiles. “Hello.”

Sammy smiles too, so glad her new family accepts her girlfriend, and Jasmine likes them too.

When they reach the living room, it is empty. Sammy switches on the TV and they settle down together on the sofa. Jasmine puts her arm around her and Sammy snuggles into her shoulder. Picking up the remote control, Sammy flicks through the many channels and tries to find something to watch, but it proves rather difficult.

“The TV really is full of crud,” Jasmine says, and that makes Sammy giggle.

“It really is,” Sammy laughs, flicking through the hundreds of channels, but finding little to nothing worth actually watching.

In the end they put on an old sitcom from the 1970s. The picture quality is grainy and some of the jokes are a bit… old-fashioned, but it makes them both laugh and they start to forget about school and just enjoy themselves.

Although Sammy is certain that she would happily do anything with Jasmine, no matter how boring, if it means spending time with her girlfriend. She loves her so much and they don’t get enough time to themselves like this. And this is so nice… she wishes things could stay like this forever.

Tired from working so hard at her homework earlier, Sammy’s eyelids start to droop. But before she falls asleep, she presses a clumsy kiss to Jasmine’s cheek, and she hears Jasmine whisper, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she mumbles, and she drifts off to sleep in her girlfriend’s arms.


End file.
